tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalyd Renrut's Camp 1
Note: This camp is already over! Contestants *Chris - Nalyd Renrut Surviving Dragons *'Trent- Usitgz WINNER' Eliminated *1. Beth-GordonNo.4 *2. Leshawna- TDI19 *3. Duncan-Phillip100 *4. Izzy- Sorreltail18 *5. Heather-tdifan1234 *6. Harold-Ezekielguy *7. Geoff: COKEMAN11 *8. Courtney- Tdifan1234 *9. Ezekiel- Ricky490 *10. Bridgette- TDI19 *11. Cody- Nalyd Renrut Day 1 Chris: Hello campers. Welcome to Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp! We are going to divide you into two teams. The Dueling Snakes and Crushing Vipers. Trent: Sweet I'm on the Dueling Snakes alright. Chris: The First challenge is going to see what the teams are made of, climbing a volcano. The first team to get all 6 campers at the top of the volcano wins invincibility AND poptarts! GO! Heather: ok, guys we gotta win this! Cody: Guys, should we all dash ahead, or help each other? Ezekiel: Dash Ahead, it would be quicker and we get POP-TARTS, mmmm! Cody: *starts running* Its starting to get hot in here! Heather: (runs ahead) C'mon guys!!! Hurry!!!! Chris: Since not EVERYONE is participating, the first team to get TWO people to the top will win. Cody: Come on guy, I'm almost at the top! *catches on fire and runs back down* Chris: That'll leave a mark, ha ha. Courtney: (dashes past Ezekiel) C'mon Heather!! We can do it!!! Heather: (almost at the top)(to herself) C'mon heather... you can do this... Trent: See you at the top! Cody: *is on fire, but keeps running towards the top* Help! Trent: heres some water (Gives Cody water reaches top) Cody: *hand is reached out to trent* one more step... Chris: If Cody makes it his team wins! Trent: (helps Cody reach top)we win! Chris: Congratulations to the Dueling Snakes! Here are your pop-tarts! Dueling Snakes please cast your votes. Vote Here: Courtney: Harold Geoff: Harold: Duncan: Beth:Heather (didn't count, didn't vote in time) Heather:Beth Chris: Come on people, vote! Chris: You've cast your votes and made your decision, i have 5 marshmallows on this plate. Heather, Courtney, Geoff, Duncan. The final marshamllow will go to... Beth or Harold. They tied. So now the other team will vote! Cody: I vote for Beth, because she's stronger than Harold. Trent: Beth she creeps me out Chris: Well, its over for Beth. (i have to go, we can continue tomorrow) Day 2 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp, The campers arrived and faced their first challenge; climbing up a volcano! Trent helped Cody get up the volcano, and the Dueling Snakes won. The Fighting Vipers tied their votes between Harold and Beth, and the Dueling Snakes voted out Beth. Cody: Morning Guys! Duncan: Ahh im tired Chris: Morning Campers. Today's challenge is a simple one: an awake-a-thon! Last man standing wins! Izzy: HI Trent: Cool, Can't wait to start Noah: wow, another mentally challenging task.... (12 hours later) Chris: all campers still awake... Chris: It is currently 30 hours into the challenge and everyone is still awake... we should change that! *plays soft lullaby music* Trent: Pulls out guitar to block out the music for him, Cody, Ezekiel, and Bridgette. Noah: (sarcasm)this is sooo hard... Cody: Thanks trent *yawns* Hey Trent, Ezekiel, wanna form an alliance, us three in the final three? Chris: Here's some pop-tarts for everybody! A reward for making it so far! *holds out plate* Noah:*takes pop-tart* What's with you guys and pop-tarts? Chris: Pop-tarts are AWESOME, dude. *everyone eats their pop-tarts* Ha! I had sleeping mdeicine in there! Mwa ha ha ha ha! It won't be long now... Ezekiel: (throws up)The Pop-tarts out, not going in. Chris: Okay, we're going to up the anti a little.... Chef: *hits campers on heads to knock them out, starts with ezekiel cody and trent* Cody: Ouch! Night mommy... *sleeps* Trent: Ow what was th...(falls unconsius) Chef: *sees dents in cody and trent's head so he uses a coconut on the rest of the campers the last two are harold and leshawna* Chris: One left for each team... Trent:(while unconsius) go lequanda Chef: *medically evacuates 9 knocked out people* Chris: *sorry guys, people are taking too long to respond* And the Fighting Vipers win! Dueling Snakes, time to vote. Vote here: Cody: Leshawna Chris: (sorry, meant Fighting vipers win) Ezekiel: Leshawna, she's BIG and SCARY Chris: come on people keep voting. Trent: Leshawna she failed dude Izzy: LESHAWNA Ezekiel: Leshawna is eliminated, 4/6 Chris: I have five marshmallows on this plate. Cody, Trent, Izzy, Bridgette, and the final marshmallow goes to... Ezekiel. Sorry Leshawna, but it's curtains for you! Day 3 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI camp, the teams participate din an awakeathon! Leshawna got booted out when she dozed off during the challenge. Who will go tonight? Find out today on Nalyd Renrut's TDI camp! Cody: *pulls trent and ezekiel together* hey guys, alliance? Ezekiel: Sure, I'll join, eh. Trent: Cool man. Cody: Nice, so we have the majority vote! Next time we lose, we'll have to see if Izzy or Bridgette messes up more. Chris: Today's challenge is a talent show! Both teams pick two people to perform! Cody: Guys, I can rap! Trent: I can play my guitar! Cody: Cool, what songs do you know? Ezekiel: I'm an expert in doing the robot Trent: Stairway to Heaven, Just one girl which I wrote Cody: Nice, I made up my own rap song, so it's gonna be a surprise! Chris: Come on Fighting Vipers! Pick two people! Bridgette: OK, so I can stand on my hands for twenty minutes and do tricks!!! I have not eaten anything since yesterday, so don't worry!!! Ezekiel: Aren't you worrying about getting hungry, when you stand on your head Cody: Ok so who should perform? Chris: Don't worry guys, looks like the Fighting Vipers can't even get an act! Bridgette: Why don't we all perform? Trent: Yeah we all should preform! Chris: Fine. (CONF) Chris: I did it because I wanted to, not cause they told me too. Chris: If the Fighting Vipers don't get talents they lose by default. Come on, guys. Courtney: I can play violin... Heather: I can do ballet! Chris: Cool, so Dueling Snakes, only two people! Come on! COdy: How about Trent and Bridgette. Bridgette: Yeah, I will go!!! Trent: Cool dude (CONF.) Heather: I really hope our team wins a challenge. (Conf.) Trent: If we lose I'd have to vote out Izzy. (Conf.) Bridgette: I am a little nervous about performing today. If we lose, which I pray we won't, I will have to vote out Izzy. I mean she has not even showed up through out this whole camp, only once to vote out one of my best friends on the island, Leshawna. The only thing that could change my mind is if Cody or Trent screws up their performance. Chris: it's time to perform! Trent and Bridgette for the Dueling Snakes. and Heather and Courtney for the Fighting Vipers. youc an perfrom whenever (you log in). Cody: Go for it guys! (CONF) Cody: Just for performing, we wont vote bridgette, so if we lose we're voting Izzy. Trent: How will we be jugded Chris: I will judge you guys out of ten on how cool, interesting, amzing, or entertaining your challenge is. Or if it was well performed. Bridgette: I am ready to go! *Successfully stands on her hands for twenty minutes* Chris: 8 out of 10! nice! Bridgette: THANKS!!! Bridgette: (CONF.) OK, I am a little worried. I am the only girl left on the Dueling Snakes, if Izzy goes home, and I know the guys have an alliance. So I dont know, but it feels great to have gotten an 8 out of 10! Trent: Theres a lady whos sure (Lyrics) And shes buying a stairway to heaven. Chris: *wipes a tear from his eye* That was beautiful. 8 out of 10! (Conf.) Trent: I'm just happy that I didn't mess up. Chris: Okay, the Dueling Snakes have 16 out of 10 possible points. Come on, Fighting Vipers, lets see what you're made of! Trent: I think the vipers have stage fright. Chris: Nice, dude! (Courtney and Heather are same person so if they would feel free to perform any time now....) Ezekiel: Can't wait for one or both of them to screw up, eh. Trent: Yeah Snakes rule! (tdifan1234: I'm sorry guys, but I gotta go. I might be here 2moro. Depends on how much homework I get.) Chris: Okay. Cody: Go snakes! Trent: What's wrong with you vipers? Chris: This is pathetic! Trent, can I remove the lyrics? Bridgette: Do we win??? Trent: Sure except for the first and last line. Chris: *irritated* Yes, and the Duelign Snakes get to vote a FIGHTING VIPER off! Cody: Vote Duncan. Vote here: Cody: Duncan, too big of a threat Ezekiel: Duncan, he scares me Chris: Few more minutes Chris: Okay, marshmallows for Harold, Courtney, Geoff. and the final marshamllow goes to.. Heather. Sorry Duncan, but you're out. Day 4 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp. The Dueling Snakes thrashd the Fighting Vipers in a talent show, when the Fighitng Vipers didn't even perform! As an added bonuc, the Duling Snakes got to vote out a Viper and chose Duncan for being scary and a threat. Who will go home tonight, in a possibly not so dramatic ceremony, find out tonight! Cody: Morning Guys. Izzy: hey cody! Cody: Hi Izzy, haven't seen you around. Chris said you were eaten by bears. Chris: And I stand by my accusation! Izzy: well im back i was almost eaten by bears! Ezekiel: What's the next challenge, Chris, eh? Trent: Alliance meeting, who do we vote out? Izzy: what alliance i haven't been here for awhile! Cody: Izzy or Bridgette, which ever one does worse. But I;m worried, if we lose Chris let us vote out somebody from the losing team yesterday. So i'm scared! Chris: Today's challenge will be ANOTHER physical challenge! Everyone will hold a 500 pound log of wood. Last person holding their log 3 feet above the ground wins invincibility! AND chicken mcnuggets! *everyone gets logs* GO! Cody: *drops log after half a second* Chris: Wow... Trent: As esy as carrying a boulder. (Trips Geoff) Izzy: this is so easy! Chris: That was sneaky, underhanded, juvenile, and hilarious! Fighting Vipers: 3 Dueling Snakes: 4 Izzy: chris you should've made this harder! Ezekiel: Don't answer, Chris, don't awsner Chris: I will! *dumps 700 gallons of water and slimy stuff on the campers* Ezekiel: You had to ask, Izzy. Had to ask. Izzy: that is disgusting (slimy) chris but sweet! (Ezekiel slips and falls on the ground, with the log falling on top of him) Cody: *tries to get up but slips and knocks heather, ezekiel, and bridgette over* Chris: 2 people left for each team! Cody: Sorry guys. Trent:Come on Cody this is easy! What is this stuff? (Trips on it dropping his log on Courtney Knocking her over) Izzy: you guys are going down! Chris: Only one person on each team, Harold and Izzy. I actually bet harold would be first to lose! i just lost a bet with chef! (Conf) Cody: Okay, we cheated a little, but we're in it to win it! (conf) Ezekiel: I hate Izzy, she opened her big mouth and got most of us out, she's going down Trent: you can do it Izzy its just Harold. Izzy: you are going down harold Chris: *sprays Izzy's eyes with hot sauce* muy caliente! Izzy: MY EYES that hurts Trent: (Trips on Slime and lands in between harold and Izzy) whatever you do don't move to you're left! Bridgette: Sorry Harold. Pushes him onto Trent IZzy: *trys to chuck a log at harold but fails to* Ezekiel: Nice one, Bridgette Trent: Ow, Did we win? Chris: Nope. Bridgette: Why not? Izzy: right? Ezekiel: What's wrong, Chris man, eh? Bridgette: Chris, Donde Esta??? Trent: (Pulls of Harold, and the two logs on him) How did we lose? Ezekiel: yeah, chris man, eh. (Conf.) Trent: I got covered in slime and we lost? Bridgette: But Izzy is still holding her logs, and perfectly handled the crap you through at her!!! Chris: You cheated! That was disgraceful! But, you can vote your own member out. Cody: Guys, Bridgette or Izzy? Ezekiel: Izzy, she caused the slime and water (Conf.) Ezekiel: We lost for our cheating ways...and Izzy Vote Here: Bridgette: I vote for Izzy, because she did make all this stuff happen, which caused me to slip. Cody: Izzy, sorry, nothing personal. Bridgette: We lost to a team that did not show up at all, because of Izzy. Trent: Izzy she got me covered in slime! Izzy: i vote for bridgette Ezekiel: Izzy, she caused all the trouble, I hate her (conf.) izzy: im afraid that i still be voted off even though i almost won for the team Trent: Izzy's out 4/5 Chris: (GOod job, everyone voted) Marshmallows for Cody, Trent, Ezekiel... and the last oen goes to... Bridgette. Sorry Izzy. Cody: Bye Izzy. Nothing Personal! Bridgette: (CONF.) So with Izzy gone, I am the only girl left on the team. I am worried because the guys have an alliance! Izzy: everyone has to go somethimes! Bridgette: Bye Izzy! Day 5 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI camp: in a surprising turn of events the Dueling Snakes lost, due to their cheating. Tonight, the ceremony might not be so great... Cody: Morning all Bridgette: *gets trent and ezekiel* guys, do you want to be in an alliance with me now. I mean Cody is not doing that well, he was out in half a second today, and then knocked Ezekiel and me over! Trent: Another Day for us to win! Cody were going to win dude! Ezekiel: kiss me, Bridgette and we may have an alliance, together. Trent: No way I'm staying with Cody! Chris: Today is going to seriously mess everyone up! Cody and Bridgette are now Fighting Vipers, and Courtney and Harold and Dueling Vipers! Cody: What? Bridgette: *GASPS* Bridgette: (CONF) We really shouldve seen that one comin'. Ezekiel: Hey, Harold (gets close to Courtney) Hey, Courtney Can we do this 2MORO? (Conf.)Trent: why those two they where my friends! Trent: Okay Ezekiel, and Courtney Alliance! Chris: And too add to the drama no challenge! Cody: Sweet! Chris: But - (pauses for reactions) (Nalyd Renrut: DO you have to go?) Bridgette: So Cody and Geoff wanna take down Heather with me? (Conf.) Trent: Oh god whats is Chris doing? Ezekiel: I'll join, if Courtney kiss me Bridgette: OH BOY! Chris: BOTH TEAMS WILL ELIMINATE ONE PERSON! Trent: Whats up with your kissing problem. Bridgette: CONF: Im glad we switched teams, because the alliance would have gotten rid of me! Ezekiel: I'm home-school, I there is a lot of pretty girls, here and I want a first kiss. You knew what I mean? I mean everyone hates me for the sexist incident, you know. Chris: However, there is a way too get yourself immunity. Cody: I don't know Bridgette, yuo wanted me out... okay! I'll vote with you. Trent: Harold hes going out! Ezekiel: Why, he's just a geek noone likes and i mean Courtney is much bossier. Bridgette: Heather is mean, but then again Geoff has done nothing. PS sorry cody. Chris: To get immunity you have to publicly humiliate yourself. Funniest one wins immunity for themselves! Bridgette: OH! I know! Ezekiel: OK! (puts his pants down, showing his underwear) BRIDGETTE: *20 minutes later, comes out with bright pink hair, and weird clothes, and does a funny dance, while spinning pancakes (banana) on a pole.* Do we have to use immunity today or at any time? Chris: Woah, 7 out of ten. Cody: *pees pants* Chris: Ew, 8 out of 10, you'll never get over that! 9 out of 10 ezekiel! (today) Ezekiel: That was pretty embarrassing, everyone. Bridgette: 7? that was really embarrassing! Chris: OKay, anyone else wanna try? Trent: (Picks up log) (Harold hits him in the nuts) (Log falls on him) Ow! Ezekiel: Not embarrassing, but gross and painful. Bridgette: That was more of something stupid, Trent! Courtney: what can I do that's embarassing? Chris: Hurry, then. Bridgette: Courtney, Kiss Harold! (Conf.) Trent: Do they know how much I had to sacrafice for that. (Passes Out) Chris: If you make out with Harold for 15 second you win. Trent: How did I do? Chris: Hurry! Cody: Just okay, Trent. Courtney: uhhh.... well, for immunity, ...I'll do it... (CONF.) Courtney: ugghhh..... I'm gonna regret this.... Trent: You can do it Courtney! Bridgette: Good luck, Courtney! Cody: wow... Courntey: Thanks for the support guys! well, here goes nothing... (kisses Harold) Heather: What can I do? Trent: When will we vote? Chris: Hold on guys! Courtney wins, so she will pick somebody on the other team for immunity as well. Trent: Bridgette should. Bridgette: Oh, thanks Trent. You are really nice! SORRY, BUT DO WE HAVE TO USE THE IMMUNITY NOW! Chris: Courtney gets to pick! Yes, and hurry up courtney (Conf.) Trent: Bridgette sacrificed alot dieing her hair and dressing wierd! Corutney: Bridgette (CONF) Bridgette: OK, so this die is so bright and ugly. Im glad it is only 24 hour dye. Plus, the pancakes were hard to spin, but you know winning is worth it!!! Chris: Okay first fighting vipers vote first. Vote Here (fighting vipers): Cody: Hetaher, she's mean! Bridgette: Still Debating Heather v. Geoff. Thanks Courtney!!! DO WE USE IMMUNITY NOW OR LATER??? Chris: Now! Cody: Bridgette, please, Heather! Bridgette: Geoff has not shown up at all, but Heather has. She is mean, so I VOTE HEATHER! Chris: Marshmallows for Cody, Birdgette and.. Geoff. Bye Heather. BRIDGETTE IS OFF FOR TONIGHT. SEE YOU ALL 2MORO! Vote here (For dueling vipers only): Chris: *hisse* vote.... Ezekiel: I voted Harold, everyone else is Chris: Okay then marshamllows for Courtney, Ezekiel, and... Trent. Sorry Harold, but it's tiem to go. Day 6 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI camp, both teams voted a person off, but Bridgette and Courtney got immunity. Heather and Harold were voted off. Cody: morning guys. Chris: Not many of you left, so we are going to merge you! One team! The Surviving Dragons! Ezekiel: Wait, if were on the same team, why do we bother fighting, can we eliminate teams and make it all for one? (CONF.) Courtney: SO glad Harold's off! I had to wash my mouth out after that! I was THE WORST 15 seconds of my life!!!!!!! P.S. Duncan, I'm so sorry! I had to do it for immunity. (CONF) Bridgette: Yay, the hair dye came out, finally! Ya know, this show is really showing me how crazy ANY person will go in the pursuit of cash! Ezekiel: Why are we on the same team can we go on separate teams or maybe eliminated the teams getting through all-for-one? (Conf.) Trent: I'm happy I made it here, most the people are cool except for Harold, good thing hes out. Geoff hasn't done anything I wonder how he got here? Trent: Hey, Ezekiel, Cody, and Bridgette. Want to form a Dueling Snake Alliance? Ezekiel: I'm with you, Trent my man Bridgette: let me think about it Trent: Come on Bridg. Cody: Sure, only two others. Chris: It is all for one, Ezekiel, but you all live at one campsite now. The first challenge is going to be firemaking. Ezekiel: (rubs sticks together until spark) I got a spark! Trnet: I wish Izzy was still here. Chris: I didn't say go Ezekiel. *stomps out his fire and hands out flint, axe, hay, and wood* Go! Cody: *chops hay and starts chopping flint* Come on... Bridgette: Time to start a fire. *pours remaining pink hair dye onto her fire, and the pink dye was flammable, so FIRE!* Yay! Trent, Ill join! (CONF.) Courtney: How come they haven't invited ME to join an alliance? I bet they're just indtimidated... Trent: (Finds gas and fritos laying by) These should help. Hey Cody and Ezekiel want some? (Pours some gasoline on the fritos, hay and wood then strikes Flint with axe starting a fire.) Chris: you probably noticed the rope a few feet above the ground above each firemaking station. you must burn through the rope. Cody: *continues his strategy but catches on fire* wah! *runs into lake* Chris: That'll leave a mark! hah ha! Courtney: Come on! start you stupid fire! Chris: Looks like Courtney has zero chance. Trent: Easy, (Covers rope in gasoline) (Rope starts on fire) Yes! Chris: Wow, Trent has won invincibility! Cody: Trent, let's vote for Geoff. Courtney: hey, can I join the alliance? Cody: We'll think about it. (CONF) Cody: No we won't. Trent: Yes, I won and no courtney. Vote here: Cody: Geoff, hasn't been here (wouldn't be fair to get Courtney) Trent: I think we should vote out Geoff, too. Courtney: Cody Chris: Marshmallow time! Trent, Cody, Bridgette. Two marshmallows left. Ezekiel. One left, and it goes to... Courtney, sorry Geoff! Catch ya around, dude! Day 7 Chris: Last time on Nalyd Renrut's TDI camp, Cody caught on fire, Courtney wined, Ezekiel did whatever Ezekiels do, Bridgette got a new hairdo again, and Trent won immunity. And Geoff went home. Cody: Hey guys. trent, Ezekiel, bridgette, let's vote for Courtney! Trent: Cool let's vote out Courtney. Cody: Nice. Chris: Are you all ready for today's challenge? Cody: Yup! Courtney: yeah! Trent: Ready! (Conf.) Trent: I'm happy for winning invincibility yesterday. Chris: Today's challenge is a 500 mile hike up the mountain. *points to mountain that wasn't there before* The winner gets a one in four chance at 1million dollars! Go! Cody: *starts running but isn't fast* Chris: Challenge 1: goats *unleashes goats at campers running* Courtney: OMG! (runs faster) Trent: (gets on goat) Ye-hah (starts up the mountain) Courtney: (runs ahead of Cody and Ezekiel) Chris: *launches pudding out fo the top of the mountain and down and makes everyone fall, then trampled by goats* Cody: My spine! Trent: (runs into Courtney with the goat knocking her down the hill) hop on everyone! Chris: *makes an avalanche, scaring trent's goat down the mountain* Cody: *is trampled by the goat coming back down and starts limping back up* Trent: No not Puddin' (Starts walking up the hill) (Conf.) Trent: That was my goat! Chris: You guys need help so if you're gonna win get this! *several dogs with sled run by* Cody: *jumps in* oh boy... Courtney: *jumps in* woo-hoo! (CONF.) Courtney: Duncan taught me how to cut loose.. Chris: Courtney and Cody have taken the lead! Cody: *hits a bump and flies into COurtney's cart* ouch! Trent: (Jumps on dog) Giddie up! Cody: Courtney, we're almost at the top! *realizes this is his only chance* yaaaaaaaah!!!!!! *jumps onto the dog so he is ahead of courtney* Trent: (Jumps over Courtney landing side by side with Cody) See you at the top! Cody: Courtney, the dog was all that kept you going! ha ha! Trent, would you mind if I got this one? Trent: Woah! (Dog collapses) No! Courtney: Yes! (gets off sled and runs fast) Courtney: (to herself) Just...run...a little bit... faster! Chris: *sets off a smoke bomb to keep suspense* And the winner is... Cody! Cody: *mangled corpse is at top, trent and courtney are right behind the line* Chris: Cody has won a one in four chance at $1mil! Cody: vote... courtney... Courtney: vote bridgette because she wasn't here! Conf.) Trent: See ya Courtney! Trent: Cody you OK! ' Vote Here: ' Cody: Courtney, not personal, you not in alliance *coughs* Courtney: Ezekiel Trent: See ya Courtney. Chris: Marshamallows for Cody, Trent, bridgette and..... Ezekiel. Sorry Courtney. (g2g guys, i'll be back in 10-ish minutes) Courtney: You guys will hear from my lawyer!!!!! You will PAY FOR THIS!!!! Trent: too bad. Courtney: :-P Day 8 Chris: Last time, Courtney was eliminated, COdy got immunity and everyone got trampled. Cody: Hello, final four! We did it!! Trent: Cody want to form a Final three alliance with me and Bridgette? Cody: Deal! Chris: Congratulations to the final four Surviving Dragons. Bridgette, Ezekiel, Trent and Cody! Today's challenge will be totall craziness! Cody: Uh-oh. Chris: Today, everyone will be locked in a cage with a rabid bear. Longest lasting one wins. Who wants to go first? Cody: I will. *goes in cage, bear is placed in* Chris: Go! Cody: *lasts three seconds and is totally torn apart by the bear* Chris: Up next, Trent. Look out for the puddles of Cody's blood. (Conf.) Trent: Please not me. please not me! Trent: S***, Okay (Goes In cage) Don't taze me bro! Bear: *goes for his face with claws* Courtney:(watching from home) Go Bear! Trent: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lasts for 3.0000000000000001 seconds) (Exits cage with only a claw mark on his back cuts and bruises) Chris: Good job! You win, you an cody vote, not waiting for other two. =( Vote Here: Cody: Ezekiel, sorry dude but it's time to go. Trent: Ezekiel, sorry nothing personal. Chris: Marshamllows for Trent, Cody and Bridgette. Bye Ezekiel! Day 9 (Continue tommorrow) Chris: Last time trent won invincibility, Cody got mauled, Bridgette went missing and Ezekiel went home. (Commercial!) Chris: Who will win? Trent - The Challenge King! Cody - The guy who probably should've died. or Bridgette - The Girl who flew under the radar. (Nalyd Renrut has to go now) Cody: Trent, you and me final two? Trent: Cool. Bridgette: OK, this challenge is crucial to making it to the finale! I am really nervous but excited! Chris: This challenge will be so amazingly hard, I'm not even sure what we're going to do! Chris: Okay, we're going to have you all dare each other. I'll spin the bottle. *lands on Cody* Okay, Cody can dare somebody ANYTHING! When that person completes the dare they get a freebie. However, if you refuse the dare you are immediately vote out. Understand? Cody: Okay, I dare Bridgette to confess all of her bad thoughts on the voted out campers. (CONF) Cody: I knew that if she did win, which is impossible, and she and Trent were in the final two, then the losers would probably have a say in the winner. B: Give me a few minutes Bridgette: OK, I'm sorry for sounding so mean. *Beth: Needs some fashion help, a lot of it *Leshawna: A little agressive! *Duncan: Do you like own a mirror? *Izzy: Way to uhhh.... loco! *Heather: As mean as a - not going to say it *Harold: NERDY MUCH? *Geoff: The Invisible Wonder *Courtney: Definitely a little goody-goody and boastful *Ezekiel: Not the brightest of the bunch I had to complete the dare so there. Chris: Nice, now Bridgette can dare. And here is a freebie! Bridgette: OK. I dare Trent to put on a little black dress and eat spider pancakes- without any maple syrup. Trent: Easy, (Puts on Dress) It's to small! Time for those pancakes with spiders on them (Folds up Panakes and swallows them whole). Bridgette: Trent, do you want to team up against Cody. Heather: (watching from home) Hey, Trent! Looks like Gwen won't want to kiss you in a while! Cody: *glares at trent* Chris: Trent's turn to dare. Trent: I guess I dare Cody so Bridgette doesn't have to many Freebies to stay in a cage with a rabid bear for 30 seconds. Bridgette (Conf.): I have a plan to win this challenge! (CONF) Cody: I'm worried Trent is going to turn. I don't know why he'd bother, Bridgette wills till root for him to win. Cody: Chris, what happens if I die? Chris: We edit you out of the series. Cody: *is torn apart and mauled for 30 seconds* grrr *growls from rabbies* Chris: Wow. Cody: *is repaired by chef* Chris: Who are you going to dare Cody? Cody: *mutters* Bridgette I dare you to *coughs and growls* sit through a 5 hour marathon of barney *snarle* Bridgette: Oooh, nice dare Cody. Luckily for me, it is my favorite kid show. I have to watch it every day with the kids at the day care center I work at. Let's go Chris Chris: *five hours later* Bridgette, how many fingers am I holding up? *holds up all the fingers on his left hand* Bridgette: 4, not counting your thumb Chris: Wrong! I am a cartoon character from a canadian reality show! I have 4 fingers total! ANyway (lol, that was just a little fun) you get a freebie and a dare! Trent: Bridgette Dare me up! Bridgette: (CONF.) Time for my plan. *calls Heather* Heather, what should I dare the others? (CONF) Chris: Can she do that? Bridgette: Wait, can i do that? Chris: Can't you think of your own dare? Cody: Trent, is it still you and me? Trent: Yeah dude its just I don't want Bridgette to get to many freebies. Bridgette: OK, so maybe Heather doesnt have the best ideas, seeing as most of them were illegal. So I dare Trent to give Cody his freebie. (I am not crazy, i have an idea) (CONF) Cody: I am a little worried about Trent. Cody: Okay then. Thanks Bridgette. Chris: Now Trent can dare, but he gets a freebie for fulfilling the dare... TRENT, DARE??? BRIDGETTE IS OFF FOR TONIGHT!!! Ezekiel*from home calls Trent*: Hey, Trent. I can give you a perfect and humiliating dare, you will like. Chris: *holds up squirt gun* put the phone down trent... Trent: I dare Bridgette to give al her freebies to Cody! Chris: Now Bridgette can dare. Cody: Woo-hoo! Bridgette: Ok, trent my dare is a two way thing. I dare you to never use your freebies for this whole challenge, and I wont use mine. Remember, if you dont do my dare at ANY time, you are out. Trent: K! Bridgette I dare you to shave your head and eat this chocolaxitive Chocolate bar. Bridgette: yeah right, it is freebie time. Here you go, but you still have to take my dare Chris: okay, bridgette used a freebie so she can now dish out a dare. Bridgette: Well, Trent. Here is my dare. You have to personally smash your favorite, most expensive guitar to bits. Remember you have three choices: smash it, use the freebie but break my other dare, or not do this one and break my dare. What to do, what to do? Chris: Harsh, dude. (Man this is taking a while, lol) Trent: I guess I could,(Smashes Guitar to bits) (Conf.) Trent: (Sad) That was the guitar I sang to Gwen with. Chris: Good job Trent! Trent: (Sad) I dare Bridgette not to use any freebies! Chris: OKay the, Bridgette's turn to dare. Bridgette: I dare Cody to give all of his freebies to Trent, and never use any others he gets. Trent, I am sorry, but I had to to get you out. Trent: Too bad Trent:(Whispers to Cody) dare me something Easy so I can get Bridgette out. Chris: OKay, basically no more freebies. Cody: I dare Trent to kiss a duck. Chris: *holds up a duck* Trent: This is going to taste horrible. (Kisses Duck then pukes) Trent: (Pukes again) I Dare Bridgette to Shave her head and get a tatoo on her head! Chris: Oh snap that is messed up! A tatoo of what? Trent: Heather (Usitgz: I have to go and I will not be back for a day.) Bridgette: What is the grand prize, Chris? (Nalyd: Have fun) Cody: Thats messed up man! Chris: Awesome! Money, and lots of it! 1 million dolalrs bridgette but the tattos are a little special. we don't know how to remove them yet! Bridgette: You know, I am not going to ruin the way I look, and my dignity. I am done. Chris: Are you sure, dude? Bridgette: I am sure. If I have learned anything from doing this show is that ANYONE will do beyond physcotic things in the pursuit of money. Chris, thank you so much for the opportunity, and I had a great time. (GOOD JOB, NALYD.) Just do remember that who wins tomorrow can be easily in my hands. I can convince all the others who to vote for. Never mind that, Cody, *kisses his cheek* good luck in the final 2. Trent, I really did not want you to smash your favorite guitar, and I know it means alot to you. So, I hid the real one, that other one was just a prop I set for my dare. *holds out guitar* Good Luck. BYE GUYS!!! Cody: *blushes from the kiss* Bridgette, I want you to know you deserved to win as much as either of us. Thank you. Trent: That was cool Briddgette, sorry about daring you so badly Day 10 Chris: Welcome to the Final day of Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp! Today, our finalists, Trent and Cody, will have their fate decided by the eliminated 10 contestants: Beth, Leshawna, Duncan, Izzy, Heather, Harold, Geoff, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Bridgette. Who will win? Trent the challenge king, or Cody who probably should've died. Both will be able to say why they should win and they can be asked questions by the jury, who will then vote. Cody and Trent, why should you win? Cody: I think I should win because of all I went through. Every day I woke up and thought, "Am I going to die, now?" But I made it through. If it wasn't for some of you, I wouldn't be here. I didn't outwit you, i didn't outplay you, all I did was outlast you. Chris: Trent's turn. Harold (person voted on Nalyd Renrut's talk page): Cody Courtney: Cody Heather: Trent Chris: So far Cody 2, Trent 1. Ezekiel: Trent, my man Chris: Now 2 each. Cody: *clenches teeth* Chris: Remember, you can ask them questions if you want. Ezekiel: Trent, how do you fell right now in the final 2? (Nalyd: Trent isn't here right now.) Courtney: Cody, What would you do with the prize money if you won? Cody: I think I'd use some to start a new technology company. I think the icon would be a pineappple. I'd donate some to charitires, too. Harold: OH YEAH, BABY!! GO CODY!! Cody: Thanks Harold. Chris: I hope we get more people voting. Bridgette: I got to go with Trent on this. He has played the competition very well. Leshawna: I agree completely Bridgette. Trent. Chris: Okay, no more waiting. 2 votes for Cody, 4 for Trent! TRENT WINS!!!!! Ezekiel: Yes. Go, Trent. (Congratulations, Usitgz) Cody: *sounds sad* Good job Trent. *smiles to cover up dissapointment, nobody seems to notice which makes him feel better* Chris: The final marshmallow ever (the factory exploded) goes to Trent! Trent: Thanks dudes and dudettes this is awesome! Chris: (its funny cause trent was gone for a few days, lol) Courtney: Good job, Trent!*''talking to herself: Everyone here knows that I should have won!''* Elimination Order Beth Leshawna Duncan Izzy Heather Harold Geoff Courtney Ezekiel Bridgette Cody TRENT WINS Category:Finished